


Windowsill Sex Isn't Ideal

by CreamMoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Bottom Merlin, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Rimming, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moral of the story is: Don't let Merlin talk you into anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windowsill Sex Isn't Ideal

One thing that could be counted on in their relationship was that Merlin always gave as good as he got. Whether it was in work, teasing, or sex was another thing entirely, certain things getting more attentive equivalence than others.

Hence the current scene in their flat: the early morning sun streaming in over Arthur's head and shoulders as he leaned with his belly against the windowsill, arms folded under his chin as he breathed deeply through his nose, his cock throbbing intermittently as Merlin's tongue worked him diligently.

They'd had sex there the night before, both with one knee propped up on the sill as Arthur had worked into him, Merlin's quiet encouragements the only words between them. Under the light of the full Moon the warlock had sung his praises, his words driving the blonde to work even harder for their shared pleasure.

Merlin's reciprocal appreciation that morning had taken some convincing, the warlock reasoning their elderly neighbors would have their usual Sunday lie in. With little more prodding Arthur had caved, letting his wicked imp of a lover pull his waistband down across his thighs.

Moaning softly he tilted his head to the side with a particularly good swipe, one arm raising so he could card a hand through his hair. It hadn't happened before but he wondered if he might just cum from this, Merlin's single-mindedness making his body positively sing. It made him so hard that-

"Arthur, dear, is that you?"

Oh no.

"I thought I heard that lovely voice of yours! Enjoying the nice weather while we still have it, huh? Smart boy!"

"Y-yeah..." The urge to kick Merlin in the gut like a horse might've was almost instant, panic surging as Meredith prattled on, watering her begonias and none the wiser to their flagrant sexual deviancy.

"So how have you boys been? I was just telling Howard how it's been far too long since you last stopped by-"

And onward she went as Merlin infuriatingly did the same, Arthur gritting his teeth as he gripped the underside of the windowsill, withholding the further sounds that wanted to get out as Merlin traced around his hole. He could swear he could feel the devil grinning against his skin. Was he enjoying this!?

"Where is that Merlin of yours today?"

Arthur took a sharp breath in, repressing a wrecked sound that wanted to creep out. "O-oh y'know he's, ah... around..."

"Well you tell him that I've got a recipe or two to send over, my daughter Sandra gave us some good ones this last week and-"

The Once and Future King swore he would rather face a Giant than try to not scar his tiny, elderly neighbor. Evidently Merlin did not share that opinion, the dark haired man pulling back and biting one of his arse cheeks, chuckling to himself as a slick fingertip pushed into Arthur.

Arthur jerked, making a sharp, shocked noise. The gall!

"Arthur dear are you all right?" Meredith asked, peering at him from her window as she adjusted the large frames she wore.

Merlin gave as good as he got but if he thought that Arthur wouldn't pay him back in spades for this he was absolutely daft.

"Just... Merlin's here- He... Just tweaked me?" It was an awful lie, but with a warlock trying to work his fingers around inside of him it was all he could come up with.

"Oh, what a devil." She laughed, pouring out the last of the water just as the very real threat of Arthur losing control came to the fore, the warlock's fingers purposefully rubbing at his prostate.

"You've no idea." Arthur grumbled, just barely transforming the groan that had got away from him. That time Merlin laughed loud enough for Meredith to hear, the elderly woman shaking her head fondly, thankfully beginning to retreat.

"Merlin Emrys you better treat your boy right!"

"Oh I do." Merlin practically purred, pulling his fingers out of Arthur and taking hold of his King by the hips. The blonde man swallowed hard, cock throbbing as Merlin began to rub his prick against him.

In an act of self preservation Arthur pushed up onto his hands, withdrawing before the warlock could shame them further. "I've got to make some breakfast, have a good day Meredith!"

"You too!" She replied, Arthur shutting the window as the dark haired bastard behind him rubbed the tip of his cock against his entrance. Pressing his palms against the window's framing he glared over his shoulder, red all the way to his ears and down his chest.

Merlin only licked his lips and grinned broadly at him, chin still slick with spit from his earlier dealings. "Don't I treat you right, Arthur?"

Arthur would've answered if his train of thought hadn't been shattered utterly by the delicious sensation of Merlin's cock sliding into him, the imp not even giving him a moment to breathe before he started fucking him in earnest.

"Don't I give you everything you deserve?" He teased, speaking practically into Arthur's ear as his King leaned heavily against the window frame, groaning sharply as orgasm crashed over him.

"You're a bastard..." Arthur panted, cheek and chest resting against the cool glass, watching as Merlin stroked himself off over his arse cheeks like some sort of incubi. Shuddering with the remnants of his own climax Merlin just winked.

"Takes one to know one, sire."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired out of the clear blue sky (literally I haven't seen these pieces in a while) by DHK's windowsill sex fanart.
> 
> Inspiration for the "night before" scenario:  
> http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/post/100132321010/anon-asked-would-we-ever-see-a-vice-versa-of
> 
> Inspiration for the rest:  
> http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/post/99506862654/around-back-that-is-a-quick-followup-to-this


End file.
